This invention relates to a gas venturi tube for a burner element in a barbecue gas grill. More particularly, it relates to an adjustable venturi tube assembly for a gas burner element so that proper connection can be made between the burner element and the gas supply nozzle irrespective of the distance the burner element is supported from the floor in relation to the gas supply nozzle.
Various barbecue grill bases have floors for the burner element located at various positions on the floor and from the gas supply nozzle. Accordingly, it is necessary to construct each gas intake pipe and venturi tube to match the particular distance from the burner element and the gas supply nozzle so that the burner element is in communication with the gas supply pipe. Cost savings could be effected if one venturi tube is fabricated so as to fit in a suitable manner any burner element in a barbecue base portion and provide proper connection with a gas supply.
The state of the art for gas delivery systems for barbecue grills is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,635. A one-piece, nonadjustable venturi tube 64 extends from gas valve 70 to burner 25 and is attached thereto by base 65 and screws 63.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide a venturi tube for a burner in a gas barbecue grill which can operatively provide connection between numerous gas burner elements in grill base floors and a gas intake nozzle. It is another advantage of this invention to provide an adjustment means between a gas venturi tube and gas supply pipe which can afford positioning of the burner element at various elevations on the floor of the gas grill from the gas supply nozzle. It is still another advantage of this invention to provide secure adjustment between a venturi tube and gas supply pipe in a gas barbecue which will provide quick adjustment without leakage. It is yet another advantage of the present invention to provide a universal venturi tube assembly for a gas grill burner element which can be manufactured and assembled in an economical manner. It is still another advantage of this invention to provide vertical adjustment between the venturi tube and gas intake pipe as well as in the air regulating member.